1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for enabling hearing-impaired people to identify accurately the environment sounds and the voice signal of the other side of a conversation more clearly when they are answering the phone, wherein it comprises an earphone using the above method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Bluetooth earphone was originally designed for use as a wireless earphone. The speaker outputs sound after receiving the sound signal of a phone or a music player (such as an iPod™). As the technology has developed, a Bluetooth earphone can used as a hearing aid (mainly for the purpose of increasing the volume) in the related art. That is, the sounds from the speaker of the Bluetooth earphone are received by the microphone of the Bluetooth earphone itself, which provides the hearing-impaired listeners another choice when they look for a hearing aid. Furthermore, the Bluetooth earphone will not appear strange to other people, so the hearing-impaired listeners can wear the earphone with confidence.
When a Bluetooth earphone is used as a hearing aid, the function thereof is to process (by increasing the volume or adjusting the frequency) the environmental sounds received by the microphone such that the hearing-impaired listeners can identify accurately the sounds. However, the environmental sounds around the hearing-impaired listeners, the voice signals of the hearing-impaired listeners, and the voice signals of the other party from the phone speaker may all be influenced simultaneously by the hearing aid if it is used in conjunction with the Bluetooth earphone. The quality of communication can be badly influenced when hearing-impaired listeners use a hearing aid with a Bluetooth earphone to communicate with other people.
Thus hearing-impaired listeners are in need of help in this regard.